


Promise

by Cheol_Apple



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hanazo, Sort Of, again I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheol_Apple/pseuds/Cheol_Apple
Summary: “Scarlet Flower, you are meant to bloom some other time. Some other day. Maybe, when we’re ourselves once again, I could live to see it.” He leaned over her, and their foreheads met. “But now is not that time.”“You have to free me. You have to let me go.”“You have to let them kill me.”
Relationships: Hanabi/Hanzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A little background for the fic: In Hanabi's story, she aims to kill the disgraced former Shadow before Hayabusa does. She does find Hanzo first, but falls for the lonely ninja anyway. Now she comes to warn him of the clan's plan to kill him-if the spirit of Hanekage doesn't kill him first. It also takes place just before Hanzo's MLBB trailer, where Hanabi is saved by Hayabusa and Kagura.
> 
> Crossposted from my ig [@cheol_apple](https://www.instagram.com/cheol_apple/)
> 
> wasn't going to post it here until i realized Ao3 is devoid of Hanazo, so here ya go~

The night sky was devoid of stars and the trees rich with shade, giving Hanabi enough cover as she ran away to break all the rules of her clan once again. Her head whipped wildly in all directions, trying to remember where she last saw the disgraced Shadow.

Where Hanzo last promised to see her.

“…Hanzo?” Her voice was barely louder than the night breeze, the way all ninjas were trained to speak, but in the gloom and quiet of the evening, she might as well have shouted. Yet Hanabi couldn’t help herself, she had to see him one last time.

Before anyone else found him first.

“Hanzo? Where are you?” She tried again, and this time her call was answered, footsteps on dried leaves behind her alerted the Scarlet ninja to another presence. She turned around, a hopeful smile on her face… which immediately diminished to a face full of fear.

Hanzo stood before her, the familiar sword in his hand, but it was not him either. Dark wisps of magic emanated from him, and the sword itself emanated with evil energy. His posture was hunched, and broken. Worse still, was his face. They held no recognition of Hanabi, though he had come to her. Instead of the familiar blue, his eyes had become fully dark purple.

No… Hanabi thought, her hands immediately went to her higanbana, ready to strike, though she quivered with fear. He… he promised he was stronger—he promised me the spirit wouldn’t devour him—

Then Hanzo attacked her, and all rational thought left her mind. Hanabi let the higanbana fly, leaping as far away from the Shadow ninja as possible. Her weapon hit Hanzo squarely on the chest, trapping him, but he broke away from it easily, advancing towards her. Red spikes protruded in front of him, threatening to stab Hanabi with every step, and she barely evaded them as she threw her blades at Hanzo, who simply deflected them with his sword.

“No! Hanzo! It—It’s me! Hanabi!” She cried out, even as the wisps of darkness spread even wider, engulfing them both in shadow. “You’re better than this! Fight him!”

If Hanzo heard her, he made no indication of doing so.

One of Hanabi’s blades struck Hanzo’s arm, and instead of backing away, the possessed ninja grew angrier, and he lunged towards Hanabi, making her stumble to the ground, and pressed the cursed blade against her neck. Hanabi’s vision grew blurry at the edges, she knew Hayabusa and Kagura were looking for her, but it would be impossible for them to reach her in time. She knew this was all her fault. She had looked for the disgraced Shadow to defeat him once and for all. She didn’t expect a broken man, lonelier than belief.

She didn’t expect to feel pity for Hanzo.

She didn’t expect to fall.

“You promised…” She only whispered, her throat quivered against the metal. A few centimeters more and it would break her skin.

Hanabi closed her eyes and hoped her death would come quickly.

Miraculously, unbelievably, the blade left her neck. She slowly opened her eyes. Hanzo backed away from her, horrified. His eyes had reverted back to blue.

“Hana… Hanabi…” His whisper was also barely inaudible—but it was more than that, it was full of remorse, of shame, that Hanabi’s heart broke ten times over.

“Hanzo—“

“I did this to you? But… I am better than this…”

“Hanzo, stop,” She reached for him, all fear forgotten. She cupped her hands around Hanzo’s face, and their eyes met desperately.

“I thought I could control him,” Hanzo said brokenly. “I thought I could win.”

“But you did win,” Hanabi pleaded. “You came back for me.”

“Not for long. He’s—he’s already trying to fight back,” Hanzo replied. “The clan… they are coming for me, aren’t they?”

“…Yes. It’s why I asked to meet you tonight. To warn you.”

“They seek to destroy me before I destroy them myself. And they would be right. Hanekage would be the destruction of us all.” Hanzo’s hand shook as he reached up to remove his mask, Hanabi’s hand clasped over his, helping him take it off. His smile surprised her—in another time, it would’ve been handsome, but it was a smile of grief. As though regretting everything that was and could’ve been.

“I wish I had found out sooner. I didn’t need power. I only needed you.”

“Hanzo… what are you—“

“Our fates were meant to meet, Hanabi, but they aren’t intertwined. I realize that now. You have made my last days as human incredibly happy. At peace. I haven’t felt like this for years.”

“You sound as though you are going to leave,” Hanabi said, feigning confusion. But she understood. She understood and she hated it. “Couldn’t I come with you?”

“Scarlet Flower, you are meant to bloom some other time. Some other day. Maybe, when we’re ourselves once again, I could live to see it.” He leaned over her, and their foreheads met. “But now is not that time.”

“You have to free me. You have to let me go.”

“You have to let them kill me.”

“Hanzo Akakage, you are without a doubt one of the stupidest ninjas in the history of Iga,” Tears finally lost their restraint, they trailed down Hanabi’s cheek as Hanzo wiped them off with his free hand. “May our descendants never follow in your footsteps.”

“And may you stray peacefully from mine and follow your own.” A real smile this time, one of genuine happiness, and Hanabi managed to smile back through her cries. “I love you. Despite everything that tears you from me, despite everything I have been through, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Hanabi whispered. Her eyes have dimmed to the world, drowned in tears, but she did not miss the gentlest sensation of a kiss against her forehead.

“Go—now—they’re coming… he’s—“ Hanzo let go of her, and with a forceful push, Hanabi fell to the ground once again. Hanzo let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain, and Hanabi watched with horror as those blue eyes faded out of reality for the last time.

He blinked, and darkness took over his entire form.

“Hanabi… I have seen the fear in your eye…”

Hanzo was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, everyone! Wash your hands always and practice social distancing!
> 
> comments and kudos are well-appreciated as always :)
> 
> (for updates and other stupid stuff follow me on ig [@cheol_apple](https://www.instagram.com/cheol_apple/) )


End file.
